The Education and Information Transfer core will provide outreach and education in support of the overall goal of the ADRC, whose focus is on reducing the cognitive and behavioral impact of Alzheimer's and cardiovascular disease, among ethnically diverse populations. The specific aims include: 1. To aid in recruitment of participants for the Clinical Core (including Pharmacology Program, Spanish-speaking Satellite) and Pathology Core. In particular, to focus on outreach to Latino and Asian-Pacific Islander populations in Los Angeles County. 2. To offer community education for health, mental health, and social service agency staff who work with potential ADRC participants, and for the families of participants in the ADRC cores, including conferences aimed at researcher,, service providers, and research participants, use of web-based technologies, and producing a mailed newsletter. 3. To compile data about the conceptualization of dementia among diverse populations; attitudes about when to see help, what problems warrant seeking help, and from whom help is sought; channels through which information is obtained. In meeting these aims, the EIT core collaborates closely with other members of the USC Alzheimer's Disease [Educational Consortium, specifically, the two USC-based Alzheimer's Research Center of California programs, one at the Health Science Campus and the other at Rancho Los Amigos National Rehabilitation Center; the Los Angeles Caregiver Resource Center; and the Alzheimer's Association of Los Angeles, Riverside, and San Bernardino. Success in achieving the first aim will be measured by increased diversity among those enrolled in the longitudinal study and more volunteers for the autopsy program among normal controls and mildly cognitively impaired participants. The second aim will be measured by conferences and presentations and their evaluation by those who attend, greater use of web-based technologies, and participation in supportive interventions and intervention research by individuals enrolled in ADRC subject pool. The outcome of the third aim will be assessed by professional presentatior and articles and by improved recruitment strategies.